Who's got the keys now, babe?
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: Grimmjow is waiting for Narumi outside of the school and a game of Cat and Mouse is started ending with them both in Grimmjow's 2010 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. GrimmjowxOC fluff. Possible OOC, sorry :/ rated T for language and sexual themes. REVIEW!


**This is just a short fluff fic with Grimmjow and my OC. Grimmjow may be a little OOC, but I tried lol**

**Grimmjow doesn't belong to me sadly :( he belongs to Tite Kubo. Gosh, if Grimmjow was mine... *Day dreams*... Oh well back to the fic! R&R, Loves! :D**

Grimmjow paced outside the large brown building that the teachers called "School", but it was more like a prison. His hands deep in the pockets of his thick wool jacket, electric blue hair peaked out from under his fur hood. He huffed and groaned, his breath visible in the chilly air, becoming more impatient with each step. It was quiet outside of the school, aside from the crunching of the blunette's boots on the snow and the occasional grumble. Grimmjow stopped moving and looked up to confirm his suspicion, it had started to snow again, "Fuck..." The now really annoyed man cursed, "What the hell is taking that girl so long?" he grumbled and began to pace again to keep warm.

Inside the warmth of the building, a brunette girl wearing an oversized black and royal blue varsity jacket with a maroon and navy striped crew neck sweater underneath, dark skinny jeans that hugged her shapely legs tightly and tall faded lace up combat boots was watching the pacing teen outside with a smirk on her face. "Oh!" Her face lit up, "It's snowing!" her hazel green eyes sparkled with mischief as she quietly, slowly pushed open the door in front of her. She tip-toed over to a pile of already fallen snow and went to work on making a snowball, a small giggle escaped her lips just before she squealed loudly as two strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up in the air, legs kicking and hands still clutching the snowball. "Whatcha' doin', Narumi? Ya weren't planin' on throwin' that at me, were ya?" A low, sexy voice growled in her ear, "Put me down, Grim! Put me down!" Narumi squealed and she kicked harder. Grimmjow, his arms still securely around her waist, chuckled, his hot breath hitting her ear sending shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold, "Hmmmm Why should I? Gimme a good reason to put you down." His cerulean eyes danced as he smiled into her neck, his bright white teeth flashed briefly. Narumi's was still struggling against her captors arms, but managed to twist her upper body around just enough to smash the snowball she had be holding into Grimmjow's face. "HA!" Narumi shouted victoriously as Grimmjow sputtered and lost his grip. Narumi fell as Grimmjow's hands went to his face to wipe of the blinding surprise attack. Narumi landed on her feet, but stumbled a bit then took off running towards the student parking lot. Grimmjow cleared his vision and his eyes shot open and darted around searching for Narumi, he smiled evilly when he spotted her a took up the chase after her. The brunette laughed as she ran half-heartedly, but heard something behind her, "Shit!" she turned her head to see Grimmjow closing in fast. Narumi started to sprint towards the cars, "There's no point in runnin', Umi!" Narumi gasped and urged her legs to go faster, "Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-SHIT!" She was so close to the safety of the car, she could see the shiny electric blue exterior of Grimmjow's 2010 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 through the mass of cars. She was so close that she could see the white racing stripes and the license plate that read SEXTA-6, she reached out to touch it just in time to be roughly pushed up against the side of the car. "Did ya really think you could get away from me? I have the keys, babe" that low, dangerously sexy voice was back and was warming her right ear with its words. Firm hands, which were previously resting on her hips, moved up to her shoulders to grasp her shoulders and quickly spin her around to face a yes darkened with lust. 'Grimm! No, not here, we're in the school parking lot!" Narumi squeaked as he leaned in to place love bites on her exposed neck, a deep growl vibrated in Grimmjow's chest, "Ya know-how much-I love a-good game-of Cat n' Mouse," he whispered between bites. "Ah!" Narumi gasped at a particularly hard bite, "Grimmjow!" She panted. Grimmjow smiled against her skin, now red from his ministrations, and lifted his head to look Narumi in her glazed over hazel eyes, "Let's get in the car, the windows have a dark enough tint so no one can see us" Grimmjow almost couldn't contain himself when she bit her lip thinking and considering his offer, "It IS cold" Narumi smirked seductively. Cerulean eyes widened in delight, he let go of Narumi's shoulders and started fumbling around in his pocket for the keys as Narumi hurried over to the other side of the car. "Fuck! Where are my keys?" he frantically patted his pockets. "Oh Grimmy" Grimmjow froze and looked up to see Narumi dangling the keys in her hand giggling. Grimmjow scoffed, "How the hell?" The devious girl laughed, "You were a little preoccupied with my neck when I went into your pocket. So now who's got the keys, babe?" Grimmjow smiled, a genuine smile, and it caught Narumi off guard, "I'm so lucky I found someone just as crazy as me" he chuckled, "I love you, Narumi" Narumi was taken aback, and pressed the Keyless Entry unlocking the car, "I love you too, Grimmjow" She smiled back, "Now let's get back to what we were doing!" she sounded exasperated as she flung open the door and climbed in. Grimmjow barked out with laughter, "So lucky, haha" He ripped the door open and dove in.

**FIN! Cute, right? Ok I know the end was corny, but corny is cute :P so read and review please!** **And thanks for 100 views on my "Grimmjow Is Impossible" :D You can say that this is my present for 100 :)**


End file.
